Lupin's Mystery
by Neegi
Summary: Fanfic da Era Marotos, minha versão sobre a descoberta do mistério do Lupin, o surgimento dos Marotos, animagia, licantropia, entre outras coisas. enfim
1. Largo Grimmauld Número Doze

- Capítulo Um –

Largo Grimmauld número Doze 

Esse era o lar da família Black há várias gerações. A velha casa é protegida pelo feitiço _Fidelius_, que esconde o determinado lugar do olhar de todos, e só o "Fiel do Segredo" sabe onde a mesma se encontra; no caso dos Black, o fiel do segredo era o patriarca da família, Orion Black. Pelo fato de a casa número doze ser protegida por tal feitiço, o número onze dessa rua ia direto ao número treze, o que despertava curiosidade de todos que passam pelo lugar.

O filho mais velho dos Black se chamava Sirius. Um garoto charmoso, com os cabelos desordenados e sempre um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Sirius Black tinha 16 anos de idade e estudava na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts, onde era popular entre a maioria na escola, por ser sempre divertido e pertencer à um grupinho legal de estudantes.

Ao contrário de toda sua família, que desde os primórdios seus descendentes pertencem a Sonserina, Sirius pertenceu à Grifinória, o que se tornou um profundo desgosto em seus pais, que escancaravam preferência por seu filho mais novo, Régulos, que assim como toda família era um membro da ardilosa Sonserina.

Sirius agora estava de férias, as férias de verão que precediam o ano letivo. Esse ano o garoto iria cursar seu 6º ano na escola e se encontrava ansioso para que suas férias acabem, pois ele não conseguia manter muito contato com seus amigos, que, como ele, eram membros da grifinória, o que era motivo suficiente para total desaprovação da família.

Ele não tinha sossego enquanto está em casa, tudo e nada eram motivos para seus pais o castigarem e reprovarem. Os períodos que Sirius passa em casa são marcados por diversas discussões com sua desagradável família. O que leva o garoto a viver isolado em seu quarto, por não agüentar tudo isso e preferir ficar na dele, o que evita algumas discussões com a família.

O garoto desceu correndo as escadas, que o levariam ao andar térreo da casa, passando pela fila cabeças empalhadas dos antigos elfos domésticos que serviram sua casa. Ainda correndo, Sirius quase atropela Monstro, o atual elfo que serve os Black, e ao desviar, tropeça no pé de trasgo que servia para depositar os guarda-chuvas, que ficava no sopé da escada, e acaba derrubando algum desses guardas-chuva mofados pelo corredor. Amaldiçoando a própria pressa, ele os recolhe, colocando-os de qualquer jeito dentro do pé de trasgo, ouvindo exclamações ofensas do elfo, que as ignorava completamente, voltando a correr até a cozinha.

Entrou agora no cômodo, era hora do jantar e saíam fumaças exalando o tempero de alguns caldeirões mais à frente. Três pessoas estavam sentadas em uma comprida mesa na cozinha, enquanto travessas levitavam servindo seus pratos com uma espécie de ensopado.

O mais velho das três pessoas encara rapidamente Sirius, mas volta sua atenção ao prato agora cheio do ensopado. Orion Black nem se prestava mais a ofender o filho, diferente de sua esposa, Walburga, que bufou com a entrada do filho.

Porém, Sirius não se importava mais com essa demonstração de... nenhum afeto, de sua querida mamãe. Sentou-se uma cadeira de distancia de seu irmão Régulos e serviu-se do ensopado.

Embora Walburga costumasse dar inúmeras alfinetadas no filho mais velho durante a refeição, o mesmo fingia não ouvir, ou às vezes fazia cara de indignação ou superioridade, mas não dava papo a sua mãe. Queria paz.

É claro que a família conversava durante o jantar, assuntos que Sirius não se metia, porque não se interessava por nada que se relacionava a família. Normalmente falavam sobre outros membros da família, sobre nobres famílias bruxas, sangue-puro. Ladainha, para Sirius, pura perca de tempo.

Sirius acabou a refeição antes dos demais, como sempre, por não fazer questão de ficar ali ouvindo a conversa furada da família. Levantou-se e seu prato e talheres levantaram no ar sozinhos e levitaram até uma pia perto dos caldeirões, agora sem emanar fumaça da comida.

Subiu correndo a mesma escada que desceu correndo pouco antes, agora voltando ao seu quarto no terceiro andar do sobrado. Chegando a uma porta de madeira, com uma placa escrita seu nome.

Entrou no quarto e se jogou na cama, uma mão acariciando sua barriga cheia, e a outra servindo de apoio para a cabeça do garoto, que descansava olhando para o teto.

Nas paredes do quarto, várias flâmulas vermelhas e douradas da grifinória as enfeitavam, com feitiços de cola permanente, para não serem arrancados pela mãe. Assim como vários pôsteres de famosos jogadores de quadribol e de garotas trouxas de biquíni. O que era possível perceber, pelo fato das garotas dos pôsteres não terem movimento, estarem sempre estáticas.

Em uma escrivaninha encostada em uma das paredes lotadas de tais flâmulas e pôsteres, havia várias cartas, de seus amigos, e alguns livros.

Sirius não tinha nada para fazer, para falar, estava sucumbindo de tanto tédio. Pensando um pouco na vida, em Hogwarts, nos amigos. O garoto se viu pensando em Bellatriz, sua prima, pela qual sentia grande atração, desde... sempre.

Tentou afastar os pensamentos sobre sua querida priminha Bella, mas não conseguiu. Ficou pensando nela, em sua beleza, nas tardes roubadas encostados em alguma parede fria de pedra de Hogwarts que se aquecia com eles. Até das discussões Sirius sentia saudades agora.

Adormeceu, pouco tempo depois, pensando em Bellatriz, em James Potter, Remo Lupin, Petter Pettigrew, Hogwarts... Hogwarts... Hogwarts sempre foi uma das maiores paixões de Sirius.

Amanheceu, um sábado, sem graça e chuvoso em Londres, fazia um pouco de frio. A chuva batia na janela da casa e Sirius acordou com o seu barulho, dormira logo após o jantar com as mesmas roupas que passara no dia anterior.

O garoto enrolou cerca de dez a quinze minutos deitado, se espreguiçou e finalmente levantou, deu uma olhada, ainda sonolento, pelo quarto. Dirigiu-se a um grande armário de carvalho e pegou outras vestes. Saiu do quarto e caminhou um pouco até um banheiro no mesmo andar, tomou um longo banho e desceu para o café da manhã.

Entrou na cozinha mal iluminada, sua mãe vestia uma camisola de seda verde esmeralda, da cor da sonserina, seu irmão continuava dormindo e seu pai estava sentado na mesa lendo o Profeta Diário, um pouco sério.

Ao sentar em seu lugar de costume e apanhar umas torradas, Sirius lê na capa do Profeta de seu pai, que estava oposto a ele, os dizeres: _"Você-Sabe-Quem recrutando seguidores, fiquem atentos!"_. A espinha do garoto gelou quando acabou de ler isso.

Sua atenção foi desviada, Monstro passou por ele agora carregado de papéis. Sirius prestou atenção nos papéis que o elfo carregava em direção à lixeira e percebe que eram as correspondências de hoje para o garoto. Ele se levanta num salto.

- O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO COM AS MINHAS CORRESPONDÊNCIAS, MONSTRO? – gritou Sirius, o que fez seus pais virarem para o garoto e o elfo.

- Garoto traidor de sangue – murmurou o elfo – Monstro está seguindo ordens, ordens dos verdadeiros Black! Ordens da minha senhora e do meu senhor! – bradou o elfo corajosamente.

- Que bonita sua lealdade aos seus senhores, Monstrinho – falou, sarcasticamente, o garoto – agora, faça o favor de devolver as _minhas_ correspondências antes que eu te transforme em um sapato velho – ameaçou o garoto.

Monstro olhava da senhora Black para Sirius, seus enormes olhos abriam e fechavam lentamente. E, em uma fração de segundos, Sirius avançou contra o elfo reavendo suas correspondências.

O elfo demonstrou perplexidade e raiva do garoto, e a senhora Black que nesse meio tempo não havia falado nada, se levantou e começou a lançar ofensas contra o filho, que deixou a cozinha correndo em direção às escadas.

Sirius ouviu enquanto corria pelas escadas o velho Orion Black mandando Monstro parar de se castigar, afinal, ele havia "desobedecido" uma ordem que sua senhora dera.

Entrou em seu quarto, trancou a porta, embora soubesse que era inútil, porque caso seus pais desejassem entrar, poderiam destrancar a porta usando sua varinha, coisa que Sirius não podia fazer, por ser menor de idade e não poder executar magias fora da escola. Porém o garoto nem ligou para isso, sabia que não entrariam ali agora.

Sentou-se na cama que ainda pouco estava dormindo, analisou os envelopes que ainda segurava e abriu a de cima, era do seu amigo, grifinório como ele, Remos Lupin.

A carta, embora, não contou muitas novidades, o que causou uma ponta de desapontamento no garoto, foi só uma carta para saber como estavam as coisas, também sentia saudades do amigo.

Por mais que a carta não tivesse nada muito novo, Sirius ficou muito empolgado com ela, o contato, mesmo que pouco era realmente bom nessas horas.

O garoto releu a carta e a deixou de lado, para ler as demais correspondências. Um grande envelope pardo trazia a edição semanal da revista do _Campeonato Mundial de Quadribol_, que o garoto deixou de lado para ver o que mais havia recebido.

Voltou às correspondências, Sirius pegou agora um envelope pardo um pouco menor que o da revista sobre o Quadribol, ele foi ver quem o enviou, e com surpresa viu que havia sido James Potter, seu melhor amigo, que o enviara tal envelope.

Abriu o envelope, ansioso e empolgado, por Potter ser seu melhor amigo, e não se falarem um bom tempo, devido a uma viagem que o amigo andou fazendo na Irlanda com os pais.

Dentro do envelope haviam dois pergaminhos esticados, escritos à mão e com a letra de James Potter, algumas fotos e flâmulas de time de quadribol, que mais tarde Sirius percebeu que eram dos times da Irlanda.

O primeiro pergaminho escrito pelo amigo contava a Sirius como foi a parte mais turística de sua viagem, os lugares visitados, os jogos de quadribol, as festas, com destaque para as _garotas irlandesas_ que James conheceu em tais festas.

Já no segundo pergaminho, o amigo contara coisas não muito agradáveis, como por exemplo, o medo da comunidade bruxa irlandesa com relação ao Lorde das Trevas, por ter-se ouvindo um boato de que o bruxo estivesse no país recrutando seguidores. E o que mais espantava James, segundo a carta, era que muitos bruxos estavam se unido a ele. Talvez amaldiçoados pela maldição Impérios, talvez medo, ou realmente queriam ser seus seguidores.

James acaba a carta dizendo a Sirius que dentro de dois dias estaria de passagem com a família no Caldeirão Furado, para comprar vestes novas e os livros que precisariam no próximo ano letivo, e que Sirius sabia onde o encontrar, como sempre, tomando sorvete na calçada da Sorveteria Fortescue.

Sirius ficou feliz, pode-se dizer até que estava feliz de forma retardada, com a carta do seu amigo. Terminou de ler suas outras correspondências, que pareceram até sem graça perto da carta que James lhe mandou, guardou-as em um bolso interno de suas vestes e respondeu, brevemente, a carta do amigo, se deitando novamente na cama para... olhar o teto.

Mais um dia tedioso das férias do garoto passou, vagarosamente, mas passou. Sirius não fez nada durante o dia, simplesmente ficou vagando pela casa parecendo um fantasma e evitando a presença da família e do mal humorado elfo doméstico Monstro.

Já era final de tarde do domingo. Sirius estava deitado em seu quarto, coisa que se tornou freqüente nessas férias. Acabou de receber a resposta de sua carta a James Potter e pegou-a para ler.

É quando a porta do quarto se abriu violentamente, e quem entrou foi a mãe de Sirius, a matriarca dos Black, Walburga. A Senhora Black estava, como sempre, com cara de poucos amigos para Sirius, ela o encarou e começou a disparar farpas.

Meu querido filho Régulos disse que viu uma coruja deixando uma carta pra você aqui! – falou a Senhora Black em tom de zombaria – deve ser um dos seus amiguinhos que mandou, não foi? Aqueles mestiços nojentos! Como um _BLACK_ se relaciona com essa escória?

Você já terminou? – falou Sirius secamente guardando a carta no bolso de sua calça jeans – porque se tiver terminado, eu tenho coisas melhores a fazer.

Moleque arrogante! Você sujou o nome dos Black, filho ingrato, traidor de sangue, faz parte dessa escória! – a mãe de Sirius estava fora de controle, o garoto nunca a tinha visto assim, e preferiu não falar nada, embora quisesse falar, e falar tudo que estava guardado dentro dele. Com o silêncio do filho, a Senhora Black retoma a briga – EU DEVERIA TE EXPULSAR DE CASA! VOCÊ É UMA VERGONHA PARA O MUNDO BRUXO, PARA OS BLACK! MESTIÇO NOJENTO!

NÃO SOU TÃO NOJENTO QUANTO VOCÊ, QUERIDA MAMÃE! EU NÃO PRECISO ME PREOCUPAR COM ESSA PORCARIA DE SANGUE PURO! - disse Sirius apontando pra uma veia de seu braço. O garoto acabou de perder toda a calma e frieza que havia apresentado até o momento. Explodiu de raiva, tristeza e ódio. Esqueceu-se totalmente de que aquela ainda era sua mãe, querendo ou não. - E QUER SABER DO QUE MAIS? VOCÊ NUNCA SERÁ FELIZ COMO EU SEREI... - Sirius respirou fundo e tomou a atitude mais extrema que poderia tomar - SABE POR QUE? PORQUE EU ESTOU SAINDO DESSE QUARTO, SAINDO DESSA CASA E, O MAIS IMPORTANTE, SUMINDO DA VIDA DE TODOS AQUI NESTA CASA!

Sirius virou-se e abriu os armários com tamanha fúria que quase quebrou as portas e começou a atirar as roupas, com cabide e tudo para dentro do seu malão que sempre ficou ali por perto.

Depois de terminado o serviço, o garoto olhou para o quarto e refletiu. Lembrou-se de sua infância difícil e de seus parentes nojentos e pensou que, embora fosse difícil, aquele era seu lar. ERA seu lar... O garoto tomou a atitude mais digna que poderia ter tomado. Desceu as escadas, deixando Walburga sozinha com uma expressão indefinida em seu rosto. Ele realmente não agüentava mais tanta pressão em sua cabeça, tanta chatice, tanta idiotice... E saiu pela porta da sala de cabeça erguida, caindo na noite, sem rumo, sem casa, sem FAMÍLIA... E ele se orgulhava disso.

Em seu caminho ainda passou reto por um bordel, deu dois passos para trás e olhou as garotas dançando na porta daquele antro de perdição. Deu uma gargalhada alegre e saiu andando, como se nada tivesse acontecido. A família Black já não era mais parte de sua vida...


	2. O Caldeirão Furado

- Capítulo Dois -

O Caldeirão Furado 

Passando pelo movimentado bordel, Sirius continuou andando, sem rumo, arrastando seu pesado malão pela iluminada e barulhenta noite do subúrbio de Londres. O vento estava soprando gelado, bagunçando o cabelo do garoto, porém isso não o incomodou. Ele virou uma esquina e se viu em uma rua mais deserta, era uma área mais residencial, estava silenciosa, apenas se ouviu o som do vento balançando de leve as folhas das árvores e arbustos dos canteiros de enormes casas antigas, todas com suas janelas acesas, o que causou a Sirius um sentindo momentâneo e desconfortável se solidão.

O garoto não sentiu remorso de ter saído de casa, por mais difícil que pudesse ser, a situação em que se encontrava estava se tornando insustentável. Estava quase enlouquecendo naquela casa, sempre criticado e ofendido, brigando com todos o tempo todo. Até com o elfo doméstico, o velho Monstro, Sirius discutia. É, ele estava certo, não precisava mais agüentar isso, e estava feliz por ter conseguido tomar essa atitude de sair de casa.

Cerca de meia hora já se passou desde que Sirius abandou o largo Grimmauld sem sequer pensar que não tinha lugar para ir, apenas saiu de casa. Só se deu conta disso agora, meia hora depois de tudo que aconteceu, enquanto andava, sem rumo e tranqüilamente por estreitas ruas, agora mais mal iluminadas da cidade.

Andando mais uns quinze a vinte minutos, pela cada vez mais silenciosa Londres, Sirius se deparou com um parque, escuro e silencioso como a noite em que se encontrava. Agora, o barulho que o vento causava era meio macabro, que o deixou meio assustado. Mas constatou que era apenas o vento, e o lugar lhe pareceu bem convidativo a um descanso.

Caminhou até o banco de pedra no centro do parque, sentou na fria e irregular superfície, olhou ao redor, para se certificar que não havia ninguém ali, pois no mundo bruxo deve se tomar cuidado até com a própria sombra, principalmente se um bruxo das trevas como Voldemort está a solta.

Constatou que não havia ninguém nos arredores do parque e se deitou no banco gelado, com o vento batendo no rosto, com os olhos cerrados olhando o horizonte à sua frente, adormeceu.

O farfalhar das folhas acordaram Sirius, que, de sobressalto se sentou rápido no banco, agora mais quente, devido ao calor do seu corpo. Olhou ao redor, viu o parque, agora bem claro devido à luz da manhã, e se lembrou de tudo que tinha acontecido. Da briga, de sua decisão de sair de casa, do bordel e das ruas mal iluminadas da noite.

Sua barriga roncou de tanta fome, Sirius havia saído de casa sem jantar, muito menos havia dado tempo de pegar comida ou dinheiro trouxa, o máximo que tinha eram algumas moedas no interior de seu malão, e dinheiro bruxo, que não conseguiria comprar nada nessa localidade.

Como ficar sentado ali, naquela praça, não adiantava nada, e o garoto levantou, se espreguiçou e sentiu uma terrível dor na coluna, e chegou a pensar até que sofria de um "S" triplo invertido na coluna vertebral. Pensamento que logo se esvaiu de tanta fome.

Arrastando seu malão pela calçada de uma rua, ainda sem movimento por ser muito cedo, Sirius começou a pensar para onde poderia ir, não podia ficar vagando sem rumo o resto da vida. Nem teria como vagar sem rumo o resto da vida, se não comesse nada até a hora do almoço ele já teria morrido mesmo.

Não andou nem dez minutos, estava faminto, sedento e cansado, embora tivesse acabado de acordar. Sentou na calçada, apoiou o rosto sobre o braço e começou a pensar no que fez. Se tivesse pelo menos lembrado de pegar comida. Sentiu-se burro, muito burro, um tapado, por não pegar comida. E agora amaldiçoava a própria burrice.

Sirius revirou os bolsos de suas vestes, com a esperança de achar comida, qualquer alimento que fosse, tentativa que logo se frustrou, ao constatar que realmente não havia comida alguma com ele.

No lugar de comida, o garoto achou as correspondências do dia anterior, resgatadas antes que o elfo doméstico as jogasse fora a mando de sua mãe. Sirius pegou o primeiro envelope, analisou rapidamente e se deu conta que era a carta de James.

Nem chegou a abrir novamente o envelope, algo lhe veio em mente: _"dentro de dois dias estaria de passagem com a família no Caldeirão Furado"._ Era isso! Era para o Caldeirão Furado que Sirius deveria ir agora, e se encontrar com James.

Sirius não soube dizer ao certo onde estava agora, sabia, no entanto, que ainda estava próximo ao Largo Grimmauld, afinal, não andou tanto assim pela noite. Não estava tão perto do Caldeirão Furado e teria um bom tempo de caminhada até lá.

A expectativa de se encontrar com o amigo e, talvez mais até, de comer, animou o garoto, que se levantou da calçada, pegou o malão e continuou sua caminhada, sem saber ao certo onde estava, mas sabendo que chegaria ao seu destino, o Caldeirão Furado.

O garoto decidiu fazer o caminho pelo centro de Londres, achava mais fácil de achar o velho e discreto bar do Caldeirão Furado.

Por mais que fosse cedo, e Sirius acreditava ser por volta das seis horas da manhã, o centro londrino já estava bastante movimentado e barulhento. Tudo tão corrido, que ninguém prestava atenção em um garoto, vagando sozinho, com uma mala tão grande.

Entrou em uma rua, e mais outra, agora já sabia onde estava, o lugar era menos movimentado e mais silencioso, eram poucas pessoas passavam por ali, pelo menos essa hora do dia, o que Sirius pôde constatar.

Andou mais um pouco pelo centro da cidade e se deparou com um bar, discreto, com uma placa bem gasta com os dizeres "Caldeirão Furado". Sentiu um frio na barriga, felicidade e nervosismo junto, fora a fome. Entrou no bar.

Adentrando o velho estabelecimento, Sirius percebeu que se encontrava quase vazio, exceto por poucos homens que ainda estavam sob efeito da bebedeira da noite anterior, vassouras e esfregões limpando, sem ajuda humana, e atrás do balcão o velho barman.

Ao passar pelo barman, o garoto o cumprimentou com um quase despercebido movimento facial, e se dirigiu diretamente aos fundos do bar, em um beco de tijolos. Pegou sua varinha, em um dos bolsos internos de suas vestes. Deu leves batidas nos tijolos certos e foi um pouco para trás.

A parede de tijolos à sua frente foi se modificando, até que se transformou completamente em uma passagem ao Beco Diagonal, a rua tinha todos os tipos de lojas e restaurantes, e o movimento já era constante no seu interior.

Sirius entrou pela passagem ao beco, no seu horizonte o imponente Gringots, ao seu redor inúmeras lojas e animados bruxos conversando.

Não precisou nem andar muito que avistou o que procurava: a Sorveteria Florean Fortescue. O garoto apressou o passo, ainda arrastando seu pesado malão pela rua movimentada. Em poucos instantes chegou à sorveteria.

Sentado em uma mesinha branca ornamentada um garoto alto, de cabelos pretos bagunçados que usava óculos tomava um, aparentemente, delicioso sundae. Sirius não pôde conter uma deliciosa gargalhada ao ver seu amigo, bem onde lhe falou que o encontraria, agora largando o malão um pouco ao lado e se adiantando em direção do garoto. Com a gargalhada característica James levantou o rosto, meio assustado, mas não conteve também uma boa gargalhada e um sorriso ao ver seu melhor amigo Sirius bem na sua frente.

- Sirius? O que você tá fazendo aqui tão cedo seu trasgo? – brincou James enquanto Sirius sentava ao seu lado.

- O mesmo que você, sua acromântula cabeluda, como todas as manhãs, praticamente atravessei a cidade para tomar um sorvete às seis e meia da manhã, não é óbvio?

- É, na verdade pensei que você veio visitar o seu grande, melhor e mais gostoso amigo, que no caso seria a minha pessoa.

- Acho que tirando a parte do "melhor e mais gostoso" você possa estar _quase_ certo, seu gnomo arrogante. Eu vim visitar você... e, comida, AH, eu estou faminto – falou Sirius, praticamente jogado na cadeira branca ornamentada igualmente a mesa.

- Caramba Black – admirou-se James – você tava tão animadinho pra me ver que saiu de casa sem comer? – deu um sorriso meio brincalhão e continuou – mas não precisa parar de comer, depois você morre e sobra pra mim.

- Bom, na verdade... – a voz de Sirius ficou séria, repentinamente – na verdade... – repetiu o garoto, parecia estar escolhendo palavras para contar ao amigo o que havia acontecido na noite anterior.

- O que foi Sirius? Desembucha.

- Tá... – Sirius parecia meio sem jeito, mas prosseguiu agora – eu... saí de casa. Discuti com a minha mãe, não agüentei mais e saí de casa, peguei tudo que era meu e fui embora.

- O que? Ahn...? Sirius, tá falando... sério? – James ficou desconcertado, embora perguntasse se era verdade, olhando para o amigo sabia disso, baixou os olhos rapidamente e voltou a encarar Sirius – mas se você saiu ontem a noite, onde você dormiu?

- Ah, eu dormi em uma praça, lá perto do largo Grimmauld mesmo...

- Cara – James se levantou de sobressalto – como você dormiu numa praça? Tem merda na cabeça?

- Ué... eu estava com sono, e a praça estava bem ali, não foi tão ruim assim. Se bem que na hora que acordei, pensei que minha coluna estava em forma de "S" triplo e invertido, mas isso é só um detalhe...

- Que engraçado você, Sirius Black, agora vamos – James, que já estava de pé, pegou o malão do amigo e foi em direção da rua. Ao perceber que Sirius o olhava, ainda sentado na sorveteria, ele se vira para o amigo – anda, coisa lerda, vamos entrar no bar.

E sem deixar que Sirius respondesse, James o arrastou pelo braço com a outra mão até a passagem que os levaria ao bar do Caldeirão Furado. Ao entrar, James Potter se dirigiu ao barman e pediu que o mesmo levasse o malão de Sirius para o seu quarto no superior ao bar.

Os amigos sentaram em uma mesa de madeira muito antiga próxima ao balcão, e, com um sinal de cabeça, James chamou um garçom que estava quase dormindo ali perto.

- Aí amigão, manda um café da manhã completo pra gente, valeu! – James estava bizarramente empolgado e o garçom que estava praticamente dormindo foi meio cambaleante até a cozinha atrás do balcão. Sirius parecia meio abobado, mas logicamente feliz com a presença cativante de James.

Depois do reforçado café da manhã oferecido pelo amigo, Sirius parecia até outra pessoa, até suas gargalhadas melhoraram, o que não deixou uns velhos bêbados muito felizes, que foram acordados pelo garoto.

Por prezarem suas vidas, os garotos se dirigiram ao andar de cima da estalagem, pois os velhos que foram acordados com suas risadas não estavam com feições muito agradáveis e já sacavam suas varinhas.

Os amigos andaram até o final do corredor mal iluminado do andar e viraram à direita, andando até o meio desse próximo corredor e entrando em um dos quartos virados para o beco diagonal.

James já entrou se jogando na cama empoeirada. Sirius sentou-se na cadeira próxima, seu malão já estava no quarto, ao lado do malão do amigo.

- Meus pais vão adorar ver que você está aqui, Sirius – falou alegre James, se virando na cama para pegar um pacote de chocolates, que mais tarde Sirius percebeu que eram irlandeses, e começou a comê-los, oferecendo ao amigo.

- Ah, sim, o Senhor e a Senhora Potter, também vou adorar revê-los – a adoração era mutua, tanto os Potter, quanto Sirius, realmente se adoravam.

- É legal ver que você e meus pais se dão tão bem, sabe – começou James, coçando o queixo – Porque a partir de agora, é lá em casa que você vai morar.

- GAH, o que você falou? – Sirius se engasgou violentamente com a ultima frase do seu amigo. Morar com os Potter. Ele realmente amaria essa oportunidade, mas não esperava que James tivesse lhe falado isso, tão naturalmente e convicto do que falava.

- Falei que você vai morar lá em casa, você ouviu completamente bem, caro amigo.

- Você tá louco, James? – ao recobrar a fala, Sirius continua – como você fala assim, que eu vou morar na sua casa, sem ao menos falar com os seus pais? De forma alguma, eu não quero trazer incômodo ao Senhor e a Senhora Potter...

- Cala a boca, Sirius – falou James, tranqüilamente – você saiu de casa, pensa que vai morar em uma praça o resto da sua vida? Claro que não, vai morar lá em casa. E sem discussões, já decidi, tenho certeza que meus pais vão amar a novidade.

- Eu não tenho tanta certeza, acho que sua mãe vai cair pra trás quando você falar isso pra ela – riu Sirius, tentando se descontrair.

- Ah, não se preocupa com isso, meus pais te adoram e vão adorar você morando com a gente. Aliás, nem vai ter incomodo, vai? A gente passa o ano todo em Hogwarts, só vai para casa nos feriados e nas férias! Vai ser muito divertido, se você quer saber.

Sirius não teve nem o que argumentar mais, James estava decidido e seus argumentos eram convincentes, embora o garoto se sentisse desconfortável com a situação, os pais do amigo nem sabiam de nada, Sirius estava nervoso com isso, se bem que não parecesse.

Os amigos passaram o resto da tarde, com a ausência dos pais de James, conversando no quarto, contando como foram às férias, Sirius mais ouvindo que falando, suas férias foram sem graças comparadas às do amigo.

Segundo James Potter, seus pais foram ao Ministério resolver algo, e que no começo da noite estariam de volta.

Com a caída da noite, James anunciou que seus pais chegariam a qualquer instante, e que estava realmente ansioso para que o fizessem. Sirius, concordando com a cabeça, agora mais aflito, estava nervoso com essa situação toda.

Não se passaram nem dez minutos disso e a porta do quarto foi aberta, revelando duas pessoas, adultas, com feições muito alegres estampadas em seus rostos os tornando mais joviais.


End file.
